1. Technical Field
Embodiments herein relate to storage of electrical energy (e.g., in a bank of multiple batteries) from electrical power sources, and power delivery (e.g., from the bank of multiple batteries) to an electrical network.
2. Description of Related Art
Load balancing of electrical power refers to various techniques to store excess electrical power during low demand periods for subsequent release when demand for electrical power increases. Storage of electrical energy from the electrical network may be performed within and/or outside the electrical network. For example, the storage of electrical energy may involve the customer and/or be performed on customer premises. For example, a storage electrical heater stores thermal energy during the evening, or at night when electricity is available at lower cost, and releases the heat during the day. Replenishing energy during off peak times may require incentives for consumers to participate, usually by offering cheaper rates for off peak electricity.
Load balancing may include customer owned energy storage/delivery systems operating at times independently from the electrical network and/or working in concert with the electrical network. Customer owned energy storage/delivery systems may include various energy sources including wind turbines, photovoltaic arrays, and/or fuel cells which may be independent and/or integrated with the battery storage. Customer owned energy storage/delivery systems may also be utilized to sell and deliver electricity back to the electrical network during peak demand on the electrical network.